The invention is directed to a device for draping curtains, comprising a holder about which curtain fabric can be placed and which by means of a bracket can be mounted on a wall in spaced relation thereto such that the plane defined by the holder extends approximately parallel to said wall, and the invention is further directed to a method of draping curtains by using devices of the aforementioned kind.
For draping of a window or door curtain the curtain fabric is folded to form a bar-like bundle (concertina or meander fold) and is put over two holding rods mounted in horizontally spaced relationship above the window or the door. Then, to create a draped bow between the two holding rods, the lower portion of the curtain fabric is pulled down whereby circular segment-like folds are formed; here it is extremely difficult and requires great skill to keep the topmost fold or folds taut between the two holding rods. To this end U.S. Pat. No. 2,588,246 provides a separate holding pin on each holding rod between which pin and the holding rod the curtain fabric is to be firmly clamped. But such a simple clamping means does not offer any firm hold.